Nyle Summers
Nyle Summers (b. 2040) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt, and the grandson of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2051 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be an vastly talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at subject. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Gatomon, and a bearer of the Crest of Light. Nyle is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' Early Years Nyle Zachary Christopher Summers was born on 2040 in Olympia, Greece and was raised in Los Angeles, New York and Portland. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is of English, French, Russian, Japanese, Greek and German heritage. Nyle was born deaf, and as a result, his entire family learned how to communicate with him through sign language, more specifically American Sign Language. Nyle is the younger twinbrother of Perry and Tristan, and the older brother of Jeremy, Xander, Jensen, Garrett, Jackson, Hailee and Melody. He is the older paternal half-brother of Dacre and KJ. Nyle came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2051, Nyle received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2051, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Nyle is made of white pine wood and has a phoenix feather core; it is ?, and is slightly yielding. Nyle was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Nyle enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Transfiguration and Care for Magical Creatures, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was Arithmancy. Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man Career At some point after he finished his magical education, Nyle would join the British Ministry of Magic, to work for the Department of Magical Education, in order to allow greater access to magical education for future young witches and wizards in the world who have an impairment, not allowing them the possibility to attend wizarding schools, such as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to lack of qualified teachers. Knowing that there are countless students who are unable to do so, Nyle went on a journey throughout the world, visiting the various Ministries of Magic, as well as the wizarding schools, to petition and work towards a more inclusive education for all magical students in the world. On one instance, Nyle joined a medic team to treat fire fighters and other injured personnel, and to aid them in any rescuing needed to be done. Here, he met Travis, a firefighter helping him treat a colleague, whilst not knowing that Nyle is deaf. After stabilising the colleague, Travis attempted to talk to Nyle, until he suddenly realises that Nyle is unable to hear him, though still able to lipread. Travis admits he does not know how to use Sign Language, but Nyle ensures him that it's okay, and still passing the test because he finds Travis cute. After the entire ordeal has been taken care of, Nyle and Travis attempt to flirt with each other, despite the communication barrier. Jackson arrives to meet up his brother, and ends up being an interpreter and helps them admit their attraction for one another. Quickly after Jackson leaves the two alone, Nyle and Travis share a passionate kiss, and begin to date shortly after. Marriage & Children Later Years In time, Nyle became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching English, mathematics, biology, Sign Language and jurisprudence, with focus towards special education. He is shown to be a very well-liked teacher at the school, by both staff and students, and is also shown to be a compassionate and gentle teacher. He has developed a great determination to protect and teach his students to be able to control their newfound powers, and how to protect themselves, along with the goal to fight for those who are not able to do so themselves. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Nyle is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Nyle is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Nyle has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' The ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' He can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Cthonikinesis: Nyle has the elemental ability to create, shape and manipulate nether, the element that flows through the realms of the living, and the dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Despite being often considered "Death-Force", nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. *''Nihilikinesis:'' Nyle can create, shape and manipulate an energy that can delete anything/everything it touches. As it is contained and exists outside of reality, it transcends concepts such as time and space and renders nearly all powers that comes in contact with it useless. *''Reality Warping:'' Nyle can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings, etc. into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. Molecular Immobilization: Nyle has the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Originally, this power was activated by Nyle by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time Nyle was able to freeze people and objects on command. Superhuman Senses: Nyle has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch and balance. *''Superhuman Sense of Touch:'' Nyle's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. **''Lie Detection:'' Nyle can tell whether a person is lying by touching them in order to sense his or her heartbeat. *''Superhuman Sense of Smell:'' Nyle's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. *''Superhuman Sense of Taste:'' Nyle's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Sense of Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Nyle's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *''Radar Sense:'' Nyle can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. Nyle's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Via this ability, Nyle synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Nyle may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Nyle's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Nyle is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Nyle can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Nyle does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Nyle dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Nyle's power is shown to be stronger than anyone else's, as he could see several spirits that his family could not, and project some spirits onto the physical plane for non-magical mortals to see. Active Powers: *''Power Negation:'' Nyle's wiccan power is the ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Nyle possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Nyle possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Nyle was usually among the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: six "Outstandings," and four "Exceeds Expectations". He also earned seven N.E.W.T.s: four "Outstandings", and three "Exceeds Expectations". Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Nyle became skilled at nonverbal magic already in his first year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Defence Against the Dark Arts: This is Nyle's favourite subject. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Ancient Runes: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Exceeds Expectations". Astronomy: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. Care of Magical Creatures: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he earned an "Exceeds Expectations". Charms: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Divination: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. Herbology: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he earned an "Exceeds Expectations". History of Magic: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. Potions: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Transfiguration: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Patronus Charm: Nyle learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a three-headed dog. Duelling Skill: Nyle has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Nyle also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Nyle was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. 'Abilities' Nyle has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Nyle Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Nyle is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Nyle has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Nyle has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Nyle holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Nyle is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Nyle is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Nyle is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker: With the aide of his hyper-senses, Nyle is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Nyle is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Nyle bears a great resemblance to his father and grandparents. Nyle is strikingly handsome with brown hair, tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Nyle is very tall, having a muscular build with broad shoulders and ches. *'Hair:' Nyle has brown hair, usually kept in a slick fashion. He normally doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Nyle has two known tattoos; the crest of Light on his right wrist, and a small dove. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Nyle is very compassionate, warm, understanding, humorous, protective, and altruistic, and he is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. He stated himself that he would never turn away from people who need his help. He is extremely loyal to his friends, and cherishes them, and believes that as long he has them by his side, there's nothing he can't do. He is more likely to follow his heart, always trying to make everything better for the people he loves, even if it costs him his own happiness. Just like his father and grandparents, he believes that family should always come first. Nyle also has a remarkable capacity to forgive, even to his enemies. On the other hand, he shows little tolerance for cowardice and selfishness. Nyle does not consider himself to be disabled by his deafness and sees his role as an X-Man as an opportunity to bring awareness to deaf culture. He views his deafness as an asset and not as a limitation, and is able to communicate easily. 'Equipment' Digivice: Nyle carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Nyle carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Nyle purchased an 12" cherry wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2051. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:English Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Orbing Category:Twins Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Grimm family Category:House of Phoenix Category:Deaf Characters Category:Gryffindors